


scott pilgrim chat fic

by Anonymous



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I don't know, M/M, so don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a chat fic for scott pilgrim. probably not gunna have a lot of chapters.not much else to it.
Relationships: Envy Adams/Kim Pine, Knives Chau/Ramona Flowers, Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	scott pilgrim chat fic

**Author's Note:**

> scott - pilgrimage  
> wallace - destigaytion  
> ramona - totally came  
> knives - young gay (yes she's most likely bi but..... bare with me)  
> kim - girl drummer
> 
> i'll add the rest of the names once they show up in the fic

_pilgrimage has changed the chat name to owo wawwace am i youw bitch fowevew? owo_

destigaytion: WHAT IS THIS?????

pilgrimage: owo wawwace… is it twue? 

destigaytion: WHAT THE FUCK????? IS WRONG???? WITH YOUR BITCH ASS MF??? TRYNA TALK SHIT?????

pilgrimage: owo wawwace pwease teww me…….

totally came: r/furrycringestories

destigaytion: THANK YOU RAMONA

destigaytion: SCOTT!!!!!!!!! I WILL??? BREAK UP WITH YOU????

pilgrimage: oh what are you gonna do kick me

_destigaytion has removed pilgrimage from the chat!_

totally came: ah, ty wallace

totally came: hes very annoying

destigaytion: ah yeah isnt he

destigaytion: holy shit SCOTT

totally came: whats the bitch doin now

destigaytion: hes fuckn??? messaging me privately with his furry cringe gay shit

girl drummer: r/scottdead

young gay: r/watchscottdie

_destigaytion has added pilgrimage to the chat!_

destigaytion: YES SCOTT YOU BI MESS

destigaytion: YOU ARE TOTALLY MY BITCH FOREVER

pilgrimage: w- weawwy?

destigaytion: YES!!!!!! FUCK YOU

pilgrimage: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

destigaytion: im killing myself


End file.
